Roadhouse not a pet shop
by Dr.BadAss Is In
Summary: Crys, Lydia and Cassie decide to pay Ash a visit at the Roadhouse. After a while Ash get's curious to where Michael is so Crys leaves and comes back with a bit of adorable news for Ash.


Dean, Sam and Alex sat at the bar of the Roadhouse waiting for Ash to grab his computer when the doors opened and Crys, Lydia and Cassie walked in laughing.

"He was so smashed that night" Crys laughed.

"What's got you two so happy?" Ash asked coming out of his room.

"The time you got drunk and we had to literally pry you off the top of the Frogger game in the corner while you tried to lick us, screaming, 'I am Frogger. I will reign supreme!'" Crys laughed harder.

"That never happened!" Ash exclaimed.

"Ali video tapped it" Cassie replied calming down.

"What do you want?" Ash sighed as they girls sat at the bar.

"I want Michael to appear wearing Channing Tatum but that's never going to happen so for now a beer will do" Crys replied.

"And what do you want?" Ash looked to Cassie handing Crys her beer.

"You shirtless would be nice" Cassie smirked.

"NO!" Crys shrieked.

"Fine I'll just take a beer as well" Cassie rolled her eyes at Crys.

"And I'll take a beer as well please Ash" Lydia said.

"Gonna introduce us to your friends Ash?" Ellen asked.

"I'd rather not" Ash replied.

"Come on Ash introduce us to the three lovely ladies" Dean sent a wink to Crys.

"I said no and if you dare hit on either of them I will shove your gun up your ass" Ash glared at Dean.

"Aww protective are we?" Lydia teased.

"No offence but girls that get introduced to them don't last very long" Ash replied.

"Hey that's not true" Dean protested.

"Do I need to show you the list Dean?" Ash cocked an eyebrow at them.

"Chill Ashley, I'm sure not all girls who have met them have died" Crys cooed.

"Most have and I'd rather not be burying you next week" Ash muttered shooting a warning glare to Dean.

"Hey we've discussed if I do die that I wanna be buried next to Elvis" Crys reminded him.

"Cremation will do just find for me. Hell get my dad to cremate me if you want" Cassie replied.

"I'll take buried at sea" Lydia piped up.

"Come on Ash it's not every day we see 3 pretty girls here to take to you specifically" Jo whined.

"Meaning?" Ash asked.

"You're normally passed out on the pool table. I don't think women look for that in men" Ellen replied.

"One time and you won't let it go" Ash shook his head.

"So who are you?" Jo asked the girls.

"I said no and that means no" Ash let out a growl.

"Wow you're more protective than my dad" Lydia commented.

"Your dad is not protective. If he was Azrael would be dead" Crys huffed a laugh.

"….Fair enough" Lydia nodded.

"Speaking of protectiveness wheres 'Mr overprotective of the year'?" Ash looked to Crys.

"Hold on" Crys laughed before going out to the Cadillac and coming back with a small bunny rabbit.

"Aww" Cassie and Lydia purred.

"Why do you have a rabbit?" Ash asked.

"Say hello to Michael" Crys tried to hold in her laughter.

"Pfft hahaha" Ash started laughing at the sight of the little light brown rabbit with bright blue eyes.

"No pets allowed" Ellen said.

"Oh he's not a pet" Crys said placing Michael on the bar before stroking him gently.

"How the hell did that happen?" Lydia asked.

"We were hunting a witch and she cursed him" Crys replied sitting on the bar before putting Michael on her lap.

"Your hunters?" Dean asked.

"I am they're not" Crys replied.

"It's hard to believe that someone so powerful is now so fluffy" Cassie said.

"Yep he is just so adorable!" Crys said with a huge smile on her face.

"I can tell he's damning us to hell" Ash laughed.

"I know he is but it's worth it. A non-talking Michael" Crys nodded.

"Ok the rabbit can't stay here" Ellen said.

"Haven't you been listening? He's not a rabbit he was turned into a rabbit who is so cute and fluffy" Crys replied.

"Archangel Bunny" Lydia said.

"Aww I am never going to let him live this down" Ash smirked.

"Archangel?" Sam asked confused.

"Once the all-powerful Archangel Michael. Now the small, fluffy, adorable, cute Archangel bunny rabbit" Crys pointed to Michael who was looking for a way to kill them all.

"That's Michael? The Archangel who's supposed to possess me?" Dean asked.

"Yeah" Crys nodded holding Michael close to her.

"You should change him back before he makes a run for it and becomes a hawks dinner" Ash commented.

"Aww but I like him like this" Crys whined.

"Now" Ash said sternly.

"Fine" Crys sighed taking Michael and going outside. A few minutes later they heard arguing.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU CHANGE ME BACK?!" Michael demanded.

"YOU WERE ADORABLE!" Crys replied.

"IT WAS TORTURE!"

"IT WAS CUTE!" Crys laughed walking back into the bar with a pissed of Michael behind her.

"I hate you all" Michael growled glaring at Ash, Cassie and Lydia who burst out laughing again. Michael smirked at Ash and snapped his fingers. A light formed around Ash and died down to reveal a small black rabbit with a brown mullet sitting on the bar.

"HAHAHA!" Crys fell to the floor laughing while Cassie and Lydia stared in awe.

"Pay backs a bitch" Michael smirked at Ash.

"Aww!" Cassie exclaimed.

"He even has a small rabbit mullet" Crys managed to say through the tears of laughing so hard.

"Please tell me that's not Ash?" Ellen said.

"Oh it's Ash all right" Michael grinned evilly.

"He's even more adorable" Cassie cooed stroking Ash who remained still and kept his gaze on Michael probably death glaring him.

"Should we maybe make a run for it?" Alex whispered to Sam and Dean who nodded.

"Ok baby change him back now" Crys managed to say standing up.

"Maybe in a day or two" Michael shook his head.

"I do not want to explain to my parents Ash is now a rabbit with a mullet because you hate being called cute and Adorable" Crys said.

"I will change him back when I feel like it" Michael replied.

"Fine then no sex until I feel like it" Crys smirked at him.

"You said yourself you wanted a rabbit so there" Michael defended.

"I'd rather my brother thanks" Crys rolled her eyes at him.

"I think I can go a few days without sex" Michael muttered.

"You are not getting sex for two months unless you change him back right now" Crys glared at him. Michael weighed his options and sighed before changing Ash back.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Ash yelled.

"You were so cute!" Cassie purred.

"I was not cute!" Ash growled low which glaring at Michael who smirked at him.

"Ok before you both destroy the bar lets go" Crys said zapping her and Michael back to their apartment.

"You did make a cute bunny Ash" Jo commented after a few minutes.

"Don't even start" Ash shot her a glare before stalking off to his room with Cassie following him.


End file.
